koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xingcai
Xing Cai (星彩) is a character from Dynasty Warriors 5 and the second female character in Shu's roster. She is a fictional interpretation of Liu Shan's wife who was Zhang Fei's daughter. Together with her childhood friend, Guan Ping, she is portrayed as the future of Shu. She is one of the newcomers to be cut in the following title but returns in Dynasty Warriors 7. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 19 years old and her height is 165 cm (close to 5'5"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Xing Cai is the daughter of Zhang Fei. Her mother is the niece of Xiahou Ba. Wanting to protect her homeland, she decides to join the Shu army. She starts as a novice at the battle of Cheng Du and is taught how to fight by warriors matching the might of her father. She learns quickly and is compared to another young warrior who also grew in ranks, Guan Ping. Her vigor in battle earns Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei's trust. Once her father, Guan Yu and Guan Ping lose their lives at Fan Castle, she is entrusted to guard Liu Bei at Yi Ling. By then, she is seen as an accomplished warrior and her lord gives her his final wish to safely guard Liu Shan. With the future of her home on her shoulders, she is one of the last hopes for Shu against Wei and Wu. At the battle of Bai Di Castle, Xing Cai fiercely guards the castle's southern gate along with Zhang Bao. In her ending, she continues to serve Liu Shan and acts as his personal training instructor. She shares her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends with Guan Yu and Guan Ping. Seeing her allies heavily surrounded at Mai Castle, she cuts open a path through the Wu and Wei armies to rescue them. Lu Xun and several other generals attempt to obstruct her path. If she chooses to open a path for the reinforcements, Zhang Bao will appear. When she reunites with her childhood friend, they are relieved to see one another safe and invoke hope in one another. Lu Meng and Cao Ren planned to trap the Shu army in a pincer, but Xing Cai's intervention changed their plans and results in the former's death. After the battle's conclusion, she is glad to see her comrades safe for future battles to come. In Dynasty Warriors 6, she is briefly mentioned as "the daughter of Zhang Fei" who is reported to be marching against Lu Bu in his ending. During Shu's Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7, Xing Cai makes a minor appearance at Tian Shui. Players will see her appear frequently to oppose Wei during Jin's Story Mode. Like many other defenders for Shu's end, she dies in battle during their final defense at Cheng Du. For her first Legendary Mode, she and other young warriors test their mettle against generals from the previous generation (Zhao Yun and others). Her secondary Legendary Mode takes place after Liu Bei's death with Shu planning to eradicate Wu to avenge her father and Guan Yu's deaths. As Wu falls, Wei becomes their next target for unification in her third Legendary Mode. Upon their victory, Liu Shan swears to usher in an age of absolute virtue. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Xing Cai lead an anti-Orochi resistance at Odani Castle. Defending the castle's main keep, she tried to utilize Gan Ning and Ling Tong's talents to assist her. However, the former pirate grew sick of listening to her and did as he pleased. Due to Sakon's plot, the castle's defenses are breached when the wall of the central garrison is blown apart. She leads a final charge yet is defeated by Sun Ce's army. She makes her appearance in Shu's story as one of the three warriors who help Zhao Yun escape from Ueda Castle. In Warriors Orochi 2, her first battle is the Battle of Wuhang Mountains where she and Inahime are asked to lead the reconnaissance troops. During their expedition, they notice flags they have never seen before and a carriage with a single flag. The flag's insignia is soon identified to belong to Mitsuhide. The two young daughters of the Shu heroes hurry to battle to assist their friend to find that the carriage is carrying Mitsuhide's daughter, Gracia. The two were being "recruited" into Kiyomori's army. Xing Cai remains in the main camp to defend the western flank, allowing Mitsuhide and Gracia to be rescued. The combined forces of Akechi and Shu attempt to capture Sun Wukong and question him about Kiyomori Taira but fail to do so. In her dream stage, she teams up with the unlikely duo, Yoshimoto and Ginchiyo. Together, they hope to rescue Yuan Shao's army with Yue Ying and Hideyoshi's aid. Xing Cai aids Nagamasa and urges him to keep up the fight. Character Information Development When asked why she has an affinity with Guan Ping, the producer stated that Guan Ping and Xing Cai are sparring partners. Though it would be natural to think Guan Ping would prefer to train with his father, the developers thought it best to introduce someone on the same level as the young warrior. Therefore, Xing Cai was added to the cast. Personality Xing Cai is a mentally resilient woman who bares the responsibility of enduring several hardships. While many worry for her safety, her strong determination prevents her from depending too much on them. She is a calm and collected warrior, more so in her overseas appearance than her English counterpart. Though described as one who doesn't display much emotion, she is passionate for guarding the safety of her home. She acts passively to her father's concerns and expresses filial respect for him by keeping true to her duties as a warrior. Her relationship with Guan Ping can be interpreted as close comradeship or a platonic romance. Both warriors are the same age, act very respectful to one another, and share similar responsibilities to their country. Their ideals on the field occasionally clash with one another and they are prone to minor bickering. At one point Guan Suo tells Xing Cai that Guan Ping is attracted to her; it is unclear on how Xing Cai feels about this, but her final words were about Guan Ping. Character Symbolism Her name literally means "star color/rainbow" or "star glory". The original name for her third weapon can be translated as halation or halo, specifically referring to the ring of light that can occasionally be seen surrounding the sun on a cloudy day. Xing Cai's fourth weapon literally translates to Luminous Heaven and may have been created to contrast the meaning of her name. Voice Actors * Carrie Savage - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English) * Wendee Lee - Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Warriors 7 (English) * Rhee Hyeon Jin - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) * Junko Noda - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Xing Cai/Quotes *"I can't lose. Not with the whole kingdom depending on me." *"I hope you're ready to fight to the death, little lady!" :"Of course! Duty before all else." ::~~Huang Zhong and Xing Cai; Dynasty Warriors 5 Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : Jumps up and charges enemy with her shield. : , : Does an uppercutting motion with her shield. : , , ( , , ): Spins around with her shield multiple times, then slides with her spear. : , , , : Swipes horizontally with her spear, and throws her shield out, which acts as a boomerang and comes back. : , , , , : Shoots a tornado that quickly moves forward out of her movements on her spear. : , , , , , : Throws shield up in the air, then hits enemies in front of her with her spear. : : Swings her weapon left and right with quick, effective motions, ended with a somersault forward. : , : Jump, then swipe. : , : Xing Cai jumps, backflips then charges at the ground with her spear at the forefront, then somersaults, causing a shockwave. Horse Moveset : : Xing Cai swings her fork in the direction opposite of the last attack. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi : , : An airdash that makes her temporarily invincible. Xing Cai somersaults forward. :R1: A simple shield thrust forward that stuns enemies. :direction + R1: Backflips and kicks forward a wave of energy. *In Dynasty Warriors 5, Xing Cai's is a normal charge with her shield. In Warriors Orochi, however, the attack is upgraded to have Xing Cai sprout a green aura, which repels and damages enemies when they come into contact with her. Dynasty Warriors 7 Xing Cai is affiliated with the sword and shield in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. When she performs her musous, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Raises her sword and emits an aura which will give her a temporary buff in stats. :Sudden Moonlight: : Charges forward, surrounded by a powerful aura. :Shooting Star Drop: R1 + : Briefly charges forward. If she hits anyone close, she knocks her opponent high into the air with her shield and throws them back down with a backflip. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Xing Cai relies heavily on her multiple hits and broad range. Her fork has a long range, and she is arguably the character with the longest reach. She deals damage with both her shield and fork, making her a crowd killer. However, she doesn't deal much damage, and it is not recommended to use her to fight one on one. Warriors Orochi She kept her moveset from Dynasty Warriors 5 in Warriors Orochi. Weapons How to Obtain Ambition *Stage: Battle of Bai Di Castle (Shu) *Location: Inside the castle along the western wall. *Requirements: Successfully save the peasants, and have Liu Shan come out to meet you and lead him back to the castle. *Strategy: Get the health gauge down to red, and Liu Shan will attempt to get to you. Travel back to Bai Di Castle with him. Meanwhile, the peasants will come to help. While the peasants are getting attacked by Wu, Ma Chao will be angered and try to save them. Go with him, and the item report should appear. Historical Information Empress Zhang was the eldest daughter of Zhang Fei; her mother was Xiahou Ba's niece. Her real name and year of birth are unknown. When Liu Bei declared himself emperor of Shu in 221, she was married to Liu Shan and admitted into the court. She was given the title Jing'ai, meaning "royal empress", two years later. In 237, Empress Zhang passed away. Although her age when she died is unknown, most people suspect she died at a premature age. She was buried in Nanling County. Her younger sister of the same origins became one of Liu Shan's concubines after her death. In 238, she was donned empress. The quick decision has lead to several legends of Zhang Fei's daughters being exceptional beauties. In reality, it is more likely that the marriage was conducted for political reasons, keeping the ties between the families intact. When Shu fell in 263, she accompanied Liu Shan to Luoyang. The year of her death or her further activities are not recorded. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Empress Zhang's given name before her marriage was Zhang Jing'ai. When she was seventeen years old, Zhuge Liang recommended Liu Shan to wed her. After their marriage, she was renamed Respectful and Lamentable Empress (敬哀皇后) to avoid confusion between her younger sister of the same name. Gallery Image:Xingcai.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render XingcaiDW7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render Xingcai-4thwoz.jpg|Fourth costume in Warriors Orochi Z Category:Shu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters